


养猫日记

by Teresa30Curry



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teresa30Curry/pseuds/Teresa30Curry





	养猫日记

我养两只猫，一只罗非，一只章远，一对双生，是我从路边捡的。

兄弟俩长得像，而性格差得远。耳尾漆黑的，是哥哥罗非，优雅端庄，有猫儿天赐的孤傲，常自顾自不搭理人；弟弟章远，一只小白猫，毛色如他一般纯，很可爱，活泼娇憨，最喜欢对我撒娇。

他俩都是我一手从奶猫带大的，自然亲近我。罗非也是亲我的，可放不下他那无聊的猫架子，整日端着装得像个富人家的闺女，偶尔递给我一两个眼神，绝不和他弟弟一样对我打滚撒娇。他喜欢看书，每当我在书房办公时，他都会蜷在房间另一端的椅子上捧书看。章远调皮捣蛋，我不让他进我书房，怕碰坏东西。有时章远掂着脚小心翼翼蹭到我怀里，可怜巴巴地蹭我，舔我手指，耳朵也耷拉下来，我还是会心软，会放下工作逗他，毕竟是我带大的猫崽子。黑猫依然目不转睛地盯着书，可猫终究是猫，生理反应藏不住，耳朵支棱起来探我的动静，尾巴一甩一甩透着烦躁。真是个有趣的小东西，我挺期待他粘我的模样。我这样的憧憬没过多久便可实现。

刚捡到的时候，罗非和章远还是两只幼崽，猫成长的速度惊人，身高个头疯蹿，没两年就到我下巴了。长大代表成年，成年是猫很重要的事，成年代表性成熟，性成熟的猫是会发情的。

今年开春，罗非的好日子如约而至，我从那时起没日没夜地干他，他股间的小洞被我插得合不上，从早到晚都有淅淅沥沥的精液淌出来。这也是没办法的事，他一发情，我就要满足他的，毕竟我是他的主人，宠物的一切都需要我亲自操劳。

那段时间罗非最粘人，缠着我一次次的要，吃不够，又会甜腻腻地叫我“主人”（虽说是在我威逼利诱下），任我怎么玩他双耳尾巴也不伸爪挠我了；操他的时候还是会挠，背上留下道道血痕，不过我当是情趣随他高兴。一整个春天，他被我开发出不少的敏感点，后来我就算瞧几眼那些地方，他都会受不了地发骚，身上泛起情潮，一边吞口水一边翘起毛尾巴给我看他淌出肠液的洞，抖着声求我操他让他爽。

我们交媾的时候会躲着章远，罗非不喜欢有他在，这点我挺赞同，不过我的立场是因为章远还是小猫，不应该知道这个。小白猫儿或是幼时体弱，一直长不出几两肉，皮肤也白，病态的，所以章远发情期没和罗非一起来，我是或多或少预料到了。我想把章远养好，长一些肉出来，捏起来也顺手些，等他发了情，我也好不用顾忌他太虚弱。

猫儿发情期有周期，春天的时候三天两头滴着水求肏，一天要个好几次；春天一过，周期便拉长了，有时两三周才会发作一回。

我当然是不愿意的，尝惯了大鱼大肉，谁还受得了整天吃素是不是？何况罗非发情我帮他，我想要干他的时候他得给我操才公平。我这么对他说，罗非瞥了我一眼，嫌我歪理多。他眼睛生的漂亮，琥珀色的，通透明亮，眼底全是光，瞪我那一眼又含着风情，钩子似的把我三魂六魄都带走了。我亲亲他的眼睑，不顾他欲拒还迎的推搡，又把他按在怀里狠狠干了一通才罢休。

他当不成大家闺秀，自从被我操熟，举手投足便多了风韵，做什么都像搔首弄姿的成熟妓女，我每每看他都会联想到他分开双腿、扭腰摆胯、吞吃精液的模样。于是我像被猫尾搔了一样，心里痒痒的，只想戳他最骚的地方，让他变得更浪一些才好。他从一颗花苞，一瓣瓣分裂，自裂口处绽放成了红色的一朵，我为此洋洋自得。


End file.
